


Te amo, papá

by Moores



Category: Brave (2012)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moores/pseuds/Moores
Summary: Preparó todo. Acostumbraba llegar siempre antes que su padre, para tener todo listo y no desperdiciar el tiempo preparando aquello. Así había tiempo para risas, para comentarios del camino y sonrisas divertidas entre ambos.





	Te amo, papá

“Amor”

 

El día era precioso.

El viento corría suavemente entre los árboles y las flores que crecían sobre la pradera. Los rayos del sol se colaban entre las hojas de muchos colores, tan típicas del otoño. La reina iba sola, montada en su fiel Angus, aquel corcel tan testarudo como ella misma. Era la visita anual, era un ritual único para ella al que jamás faltaba. No importaba si había guerra o diluvios. La gran reina Merida se presentaba sin fallar en ese claro del bosque.

Era un lugar hermoso, un suave sonido de agua correr llegaba a los oídos de cualquiera que llegará al lugar. Había hierba para que Angus pudiera comer tranquilamente mientras ella atendía sus asuntos. Llevaba siempre un bolso de cuero que ataba a la montura de Angus. La retiraba antes de dejarlo pastar. La bolsa podía abrirse, como un mantel en el suelo. Dentro llevaba pan, vino, algunas carnes y algunos quesos. También una deliciosa cerveza oscura, la preferida de su padre.

Cada año iban a ese claro a comer y reír; solo ellos dos. Padre e hija conviviendo en privacidad, sin soldados, sin guerra, sin ruido. La risa de su padre siempre era tan fuerte que resonaba en ese claro tan hermoso y silencioso por naturaleza. Las historias siempre eran graciosas, llenas de osadía y valor. Merida amaba oír esas historias, aunque las sabía completamente de memoria. Simplemente las adoraba.

Preparó todo. Acostumbraba llegar siempre antes que su padre, para tener todo listo y no desperdiciar el tiempo preparando aquello. Así había tiempo para risas, para comentarios del camino y sonrisas divertidas entre ambos. Su vínculo con su padre era completamente diferente al de su madre. Amaba a su madre, pero las cosas con su padre eran especiales, siempre lo eran.

Suspiró satisfecha al tener todo listo, y sonrió dulcemente. Su cabello rojo siempre se veía alborotado, y aunque su rostro era ya el de una mujer adulta, seguía teniendo esos ojos dulces y brillantes, esa sonrisa fácil y confiada en sus delgados labios. Con el cuidado de una princesa, con esa ternura y habilidad, sirvió suavemente la cerveza negra y puso la copa justo delante de su padre, sonriente. Cortó queso, carne y frutas para ponerlas en un plato. Con sus manos pequeñas trozó el pan, poniendo aquello delante de su padre, realmente feliz.

―Hola papá― Saludó entonces. Sus hermosos ojos brillaron por las lágrimas suaves que comenzaron a rodar pronto por sus mejillas. ―, lamento haber llegado un poco tarde, es solo que no encontraba tu cerveza favorita.

Bebió de su vino y comió de su pan. Le habló a su padre del reino, de su vida. Le contó de los trillizos, de como esos diablos no cambiaban, aunque ya eran muchachos fuertes y valientes; aún eran unos revoltosos que sacaban más canas a su pobre y vieja madre. Le contó que estaba pronta a casarse, con un hombre valiente que había sido leal siempre. Un buen hombre que admiraba a su padre, al gran rey Ferguson.

Levantó su propio plato, sonrió anudando la bolsa en la montura de Angus y sonrió una vez más a la fría roca tallada. _Rey Fergus, señor de DunBroch,_ podía leerse. Merida había tardado días en tallar esa piedra de forma apropiada para su padre. Su pequeña mano palmeo la roca, sonriendo con suavidad antes de limpiar su mejilla.

―Te amo, papá. Te veré el año que viene. 


End file.
